Explosivamente necessária
by CellyLS
Summary: AU-ONESHOT-Deid&OC - Deidara resolve ajudar sua amiga Yakane em uma tarde de sábado e acaba testemunhando uma cena desagradável envolvendo sua namorada atual. Resta a Yakane consolá-lo, mas como?  OC da ficwriter Vitória


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto -_ Naruto e suas personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** |AU|Oneshot|Deidara&OC| Deidara resolve ajudar sua amiga Yakane em uma tarde de sábado e acaba testemunhando uma cena desagradável envolvendo sua namorada atual. (Isso irá ensiná-lo que somente Yakane merece seu amor e ninguém mais T^T)

**N.A.:** Esta fic é uma **homenagem à minha marida linda Vi**, onde sua personagem original Yakane e Deidara (totosoo) se encontram em um universo alternativo. É sempre tão lindo quando o amor floresce!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explosivamente necessária<strong>_

.

Era uma hora da tarde, Deidara ouviu as batidas na porta quando já ia preparar algo para comer. Ao atender, deu de cara com o sorriso jovial de Yakane: ― _Kon'nichiwa_. Preciso de ajuda!

Ele a observou por um segundo e afastou-se da porta: ― Pode entrar.

Yakane já estava acostumada àquele ambiente; os dois amigos possuíam apartamentos vizinhos no pequeno prédio residencial de cinco andares desde que ela passara a morar ali com seus pais quando vieram do Japão. Ela entrou, mas permaneceu de pé em frente a Deidara: ― Você não saiu hoje por quê?

― Porque não ― ele respondeu, fechando a porta.

― Era para estar saindo com Yuuki Himitsu, agora que vocês estão namorando. Hoje é sábado!

― Já disse que nós não estamos namorando, apenas saímos algumas vezes.

― _Hai_, _hai_. Mas se não fosse sério ela não o teria apresentado ao pai dela.

― O Sr. Himitsu apenas apareceu de repente naquela noite, ela não estava pretendendo me apresentar.

― Mas ele sabe que vocês dois trabalham juntos, Yuuki não precisava ter dito nada se não quisesse. Isso significa que ela não queria apenas explorar o seu talento na galeria, e que está finalmente te levando a sério. Como se sente?

― Como se você estivesse debochando de mim. Agora diga: o que você queria? Disse que estava precisando de ajuda.

― _Hai_. Preciso de alguém para levar as crianças ao parque. Acontece que Hana está com dor de dente e Sabrina está brigando com o marido porque encontrou algumas coisas estranhas no carro; acho que desta vez ela vai levar mais tempo discutindo. Assim resta somente você como pessoa confiável para me acompanhar; a escolinha não permite passeios com menos de dois professores.

― Acontece que não sou professor.

― Mas você fala Japonês. É o meu primeiro emprego, não posso cancelar o passeio, e imagine: se eu levar outra pessoa, e as crianças quiserem ir ao banheiro ou pedirem algodão doce, ela não vai entender, e todos vão acabar chorando ao meu redor. Eu não quero ter que cuidar de tudo sozinha e ainda precisar lidar com pais insatisfeitos na segunda-feira!

Deidara não pareceu muito convencido. Então Yakane fez o que sempre atingia o lado solidário do amigo em cheio: inclinou-se olhando para o chão e pediu com firmeza: ― _Onegai shimasu_!

― ... Eu odeio quando você faz isso!

^v^v^v^v^

Em meia hora, já estavam no parque do centro da cidade com mais dez crianças, todas entre quatro e seis anos de idade. Comeram sorvete, brincaram de bola na grama e cada uma ganhou um balão. Deidara até estava achando o passeio divertido, mas chegara a hora de ir embora. Ele e Yakane reuniram as crianças para entrarem na van, só que uma delas correu de volta ao parque para buscar o balão que havia deixado preso em um dos bancos.

― Eu o buscarei, vá preparando os outros ― avisou Deidara, e correu atrás do menino. A criança não conseguia desamarrar o nó do cordão e acabou o arrebentando. O balão começou a subir, e Deidara chegou na hora certa para segurá-lo, mas quando tocou a imensa bola verde, ela estourou; o jovem e o menino se encolheram com o estalido.

Deidara abriu os olhos para suas mãos vazias no ar, e sem querer, percebeu o que se passava do outro lado da rua, além do parque. A imagem lhe causou espanto e também revolta: Em uma cafeteria, estavam sentados despreocupadamente Sasori – um dos funcionários da galeria – e Yuuki... e os dois se beijavam de maneira ardente. Yuuki enroscava os dedos entre os cabelos vermelhos dele, puxando-o mais e mais para perto de si. Deidara piscou algumas vezes para se certificar de que aquilo não era uma alucinação, mas as duas pessoas continuavam lá, manifestando sua paixão a quem quisesse ver, sentadas nos estreitos banquinhos sob a marquise do café.

Deidara desejou que o chão sob seus pés se abrisse e o engolisse por inteiro naquele instante. Quantas foram as vezes que Yakane o alertara, e ainda assim ali estava o resultado, publicamente demonstrado: Yuuki não o amava, e tudo havia acabado. "Tudo", porque o mundo em que ele vivia e do qual dependia fora teimosamente fundado sobre as promessas que Yuuki lhe fizera, e que ele acabara de descobrir não passarem de vãs palavras. Como uma donzela que cai rendida aos encantos do forte cavaleiro, ele se jogara à mercê do que ela – seu primeiro amor – ditara. E acabou assim: simplesmente acabando, sem nenhuma palavra de Yuuki, apenas aqueles beijos "escondidos". Deidara estreitou os olhos, por entre as mechas douradas que os encobriam, e imaginou há quanto tempo ela já estava com Sasori naquele local sem que ele tivesse percebido. Corrigiu-se: há quanto tempo ela ESTAVA com Sasori? Os dois pareciam muito à vontade, seus movimentos eram perfeitamente compatíveis com os de amantes que já conheciam os desejos e manias um do outro. Deidara chegou a sentir-se como um intruso observando aqueles dois.

Era incômodo para ele pensar que até nisto Yakane, sua amiga mais jovem e supostamente inexperiente, estava certa: Yuuki e Deidara nunca combinaram; não da maneira como ele estava vendo ser demonstrada do outro lado da rua. Ele considerou por que esse relacionamento entre duas pessoas tão diferentes havia durado por tanto tempo antes desse infeliz e inevitável fim: não tivesse sido a insistência de Yakane, ele ainda estaria na ingenuidade de seu apartamento, fazendo esculturas enquanto aguardava pelas ligações "dela", programando pequenos encontros ou passeios nos fins-de-semana para poder ficar perto "dela". As palavras de Yakane ressoavam em sua mente, mas ele não considerou agradecê-la pelos avisos, ou sequer buscar seus conselhos naquele momento; estava chocado e revoltado demais consigo mesmo para isso.

― _Daijōbu_? ― a voz infantil o interrompeu. Deidara olhou para baixo: o pequeno rosto preocupado e a mãozinha segurando a barra de sua jaqueta. O jovem despertou de seu estupor e concordou com a cabeça. Pegou a mão da criança: ― _D__aijōbu da_ _yo__. __Ikimashou__._

Os dois retornaram para o carro; Deidara forçosamente evitou os olhos da amiga quando passou por ela na frente da van. Ele assentou a criança num banco ao lado das demais e subiu no veículo tomando a direção. Yakane sentou ao seu lado depois de verificar as crianças, e não disse qualquer palavra. A moça estaria até contente, não fosse a expressão de desgosto no rosto do amigo, que começou a dirigir devagar pela cidade em direção à escolinha. Ela não precisava perguntar o que o havia perturbado de tal maneira no parque há alguns minutos, pois também havia testemunhado a cena. Repreendeu-se: não deveria estar tão satisfeita com o que assumira ter sido o fim do relacionamento amoroso de seu amigo! Ele só estava naquele parque porque ela havia lhe pedido, e agora parecia devastado. Culpa se alojou na garganta de Yakane formando um nó: E agora? O que ela deveria dizer a ele? Como ela deveria agir? Ele finalmente havia enxergado além das ilusões que Yuuki criara, mas não havia como prever as reações do loiro a partir dali. Isso era novo para Yakane, seu amigo não estava desanimado ou irritado como nas outras vezes em que ela o aconselhara. Do que ele precisava naquele momento? Como ela poderia lhe ajudar?

Yakane ficou presa nestes pensamentos até perceber que haviam chegado à creche, e que a van já estava estacionada na garagem do estabelecimento. A conversa das crianças ficou mais alta, e a moça desceu do veículo observando seu amigo sair dali e entrar na escolinha sem sequer oferecer-se para ajudá-la com os pequeninos ainda presos aos cintos de segurança; ela suspirou. Após libertar as dez crianças, a garota viu a silhueta do jovem sentado à mesa da minúscula sala de reuniões enquanto passava pelo corredor com sua turma até o salão principal da escolinha.

Quinze minutos e os pais da última criança ainda não haviam chegado.

Yakane já estava impaciente; queria entrar na sala de reuniões e gritar com seu amigo, bater nele, fazer qualquer coisa que o obrigasse a reagir. Seu silêncio não parecia uma forma saudável de extravasar as frustrações que ele estava remoendo sozinho naquela sala escura. Por mais cinco minutos a garota aguardou, até que a creche ficara finalmente vazia. Ela chaveou a porta e correu para ver seu amigo. Chegou à sala sem fazer barulho e espiou o jovem adulto encolhido sobre a cadeira, os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a cabeça deitada sobre eles: parecia uma criança que acabara de ser repreendida, escondendo o rosto para que os outros não vissem seus olhos tristes e arrependidos.

Ela sentiu-se completamente desarmada. Deu alguns passos e sentou-se ao lado dele; hesitou algumas vezes, mas acabou postando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, tocando nas pontas dos cabelos longos e loiros que ajudavam a cobrir o rosto dele, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer: ― Deidara, você está bem? ― ele movimentou a cabeça indicando que sim, mas o fato de não ter levantado o rosto mostrava que não. A moça contorceu o cenho revivendo todas as dúvidas que tivera durante a viagem de volta do parque: o que dizer a ele?

― Vai... ficar tudo bem ― ela fez uma careta com sua própria declaração; soava falsa e insegura. Nem ela acreditava no que acabara de dizer; então mordeu a língua e resolveu ficar quieta. Manteve a mão sobre o ombro dele, contudo: assim ele saberia que ela estava ali ao seu lado.

A luminosidade que permeava as janelas da sala já havia enfraquecido com o aproximar do anoitecer; os dois já estavam ali há pelo menos uma hora sem dizer nada. Yakane soltou o amigo para acender as lâmpadas fluorescentes. Quando a claridade tomou a sala, veio acompanhada da voz baixa e fraca do rapaz: ― Você tinha razão.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a apoiou em uma das mãos sobre o cotovelo. Yakane ficou parada, de pé perto da porta, onde ficava a chave de luz; observou o amigo olhar para a paisagem ao longe na janela, calado. Ele estava de costas para a garota, e ela via seu olhar pelo reflexo na vidraça: após alguns minutos, em uma pequena mudança de foco, Yakane viu que ele passara a olhar para ela.

Era quase noite, e com isso ficava mais difícil de se ver o que estava além da janela, mas em compensação se tornava cada vez mais nítida a imagem daqueles olhos direcionados para Yakane. Embora desapontados e infelizes, eles continuavam azuis: a cor viva, radiante, cheia de tudo o que ela sempre admirara. A moça encorajou-se e deu dois passos, ficando bem às costas do jovem; os dois se encaravam pelo reflexo nos vidros da janela: ― Enquanto todo o resto eventualmente passa, da mesma forma como as imagens lá de fora se apagaram, saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, como neste reflexo perene que agora você pode enxergar ― ela disse, sentindo de volta toda a segurança que pensara ter perdido nas últimas horas. Ela sabia o que dizer e oferecer a seu amigo agora: estaria sempre com ele, e essa era a maior verdade de toda a sua vida. ― As coisas VÃO melhorar, Deidara.

O rapaz a perscrutou em silêncio e admirou a silhueta dos dois pela janela. Yakane pousou a mão em seu ombro e ofereceu um sorriso pequeno; ele alcançou seus dedos e ameaçou sorrir de volta, mas assim como ela imaginara que seria, não passou de uma tentativa fracassada. Só que isso não importava: a garota estava disposta a fazê-lo sorrir de verdade a partir dali.

― Vamos, Deidara. Hoje o jantar será por minha conta.

Ele endireitou-se na cadeira e inclinou-se para trás, encostando a cabeça na moça. Ela pôs a outra mão também sobre o ombro do loiro e apertou gentilmente. Deidara analisou o reflexo da garota magra, de cabelos longos e prateados que estava ali, lhe oferecendo apoio e amizade: Seu rosto era delicado, mas seus olhos eram repletos de fogo, em um âmbar vivo que lhe oferecia calor e... e algo mais. Imaginou o que poderia ser; perguntou-se se já estava ali antes, aquele sentimento. Ele debateu por alguns segundos como nominar a emoção que emanava de Yakane naquela hora, mas sem descobrir o que era, achou melhor apenas concordar com a moça e saírem dali.

Os dois deixaram o estabelecimento, e no rapaz havia sido acendida aquela dúvida: O que os olhos de Yakane, que refletiam tão bem o seu interior, haviam lhe revelado naquela noite? Decidiu que prestaria mais atenção na bela garota a partir dali e descobriria definitivamente a resposta para aquela pergunta. Enfiou as mãos no bolso, caminhando ao lado da amiga pela calçada já sem pensar tanto em Yuuki, e constatou que aquela não seria uma tarefa difícil; a companhia da moça de cabelos de prata se tornava cada vez mais agradável, e depois deste dia, ele ousaria até dizer: explosivamente necessária.

FIM

* * *

><p>Legenda pra quem não é otaku:<p>

Kon'nichiwa (こんにちは) = Olá.

Hai (はい) = Sim.

Onegai shimasu (お願いします) = Maneira educada de pedir "me faça este favor".

Daijōbu (大丈夫) = Você está bem? / Está tudo bem?

Daijōbu da yo (大丈夫 だ よ) = Eu estou bem.

Ikimashou (行きましょう) = Vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Vi, a Yakane é tão linda! Não tem como não se apaixonar por ela! Obrigada por me deixar usá-la nesta fic ;) Te lóvu! Bjuuu!


End file.
